


0007 Proposal

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Una mañana en el 221 de la calle Baker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Una idea bastante rápida, escrita de la misma forma que hasta yo me sorprendí.

Siempre justo antes del Té de cada mañana Sherlock se quedaba sentado unos cuantos minutos al borde de la cama que compartía con John Watson, el doctor militar y testarudo John Watson; se ponía a idealizar su día.

 

Tal vez ese día tendría una llamada de Lastrade o la Señora Hudson traería galletitas en vez de esos pequeños y deliciosos emparedados.

Su estomago dio un vuelco y recordó que era de mañana, tenía que continuar con un caso _"ya cerrado"_ pero lo mas importante era ir al baño porque su vejiga estaba llena.

 

Sus pies descalzos amasaron un poco la alfombra café que John le había obligado a poner justo de su lado para despues levantarse y caminar en el piso de madera hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

 

Cinco minutos se tomo para estar ahí, sentado en la taza; que dos de los cuales le requirió para hacer realmente sus necesidades y los otros minutos restantes los utilizo para continuar imaginando su día.

 

 

"Sherlock, necesito el baño." dijo John hablando desde fuera. "Adelante, estoy en la ducha." contesto el otro apenas abriendo la regadera.

 

Así de rápido como entro John hizo sus asuntos y salió del baño dejando a Sherlock disfrutar su baño.

 

John cerró la puerta y cruzo todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, "Buenos días," la señora Hudson saludo a John que tomo asiento en una de las sillas mientras la mujer dejaba algo en el fregadero. "Buen día" sorbió por su nariz llenando sus sentidos del olor del Té recién hecho. "Creo que deberías de esperar a Sherlock" dijo la mujer viendo que John se disponía a comenzar su desayuno. "No, creo que empezaré sin él" le sonrió y la mujer le regreso la sonrisa para después salir de ahí.

 

Cinco minutos y después de pasar la primera hoja del periódico John escucho la puerta del baño abrirse.

 

El sonido de los descalzos pies de Sherlock golpeando el piso de madera le decia que el detective consultor se acercaba a la cocina "John..." dijo el mas alto llamando la atención del nombrado. "¿Si?" volteo para ver por sobre si hombro cerrando el periódico de mala forma para ver a un Sherlock desnudo, mojado y con espuma en la cabeza justo al inicio del pasillo. John carraspeo y contuvo una risita y espero a que el otro continuara. "¿Te casarías conmigo?" pregunto de forma clara, parado cerca del refrigerador, Sherlock estaba ahí sin hacer nada mas que estar parado, de una forma petrificada casi sin expresión. "No, hasta que termines tu ducha y te pongas ropa." respondió Watson volviendo a su postura anterior y abriendo el periódico de nuevo.

 

Sherlock formo apenas una tenue sonrisa y regreso sobre sus pasos al baño; feliz...incluso mas que feliz.


End file.
